


Growing Pains | Multi-Band FanFic

by PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, P!ATD - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots, bvb - Fandom, fob - Fandom, tøp
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bands, Co-Written, High School, Other, bands everywhere, sorta stereotypical?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade/pseuds/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade
Summary: Includes various bands: MCR, FOB, P!AtD, TØP, Green Day, BVB, and Paramore in HIGH SCHOOL!There's the trouble maker, the shy artist, the Christians with dark minds, and so -so-much more!





	1. Chapter One: Frank's POV

**_ Frank's POV _ **

 

I was half asleep, trudging down the hall to my first class. My mom had forced me to take my medicine this morning and the side-effects were starting to kick in. I have really bad health issues, okay?  
I forced myself in to first period and I plopped down in a seat next to this guy with bright lemon yellow hair; he was drawing on the back of his notebook. I plopped my backpack onto my desk with a thump, causing the guy to look up. I pulled a Monster energy drink out of the bag, and my coffee from the water bottle holding thing on the side and took the lid off the cup and I popped open the Monster.  
I looked the boy with the yellow hair dead in the eyes and said in a monotone voice, "I'm gonna die." then proceeded to pour the energy drink into my coffee and took a long drink of the mixture.  
Lemon-Head's eyes widened, "Yeah you're gonna die! Is that even healthy? To mix Monster and coffee?" I shrugged in response and continued to drink the sweet and energizing poison.

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in, late. By this time, I was wide awake and full of energy. When Mr Harrison, my first period teacher (English III), walked in, I shouted out to him, "Jacob! You're late! Go to the principal's office!" As a result, I got a flustered and slightly irritated teacher and a giggling class.  
"Mr. Iero, I don't want to have to deal with you today, so keep your mouth shut." Mr. Harrison said.  
"How can I stay quiet when I know that you–you of all people, Jacob Harrison–came to class late? We have to write you up for this!" I said, then pulled a tardy slip and a detention slip out of my bag and I started to fill them out. But my fun was cut short when Mr Harrison came over and took the slips from me, causing me to make a long black stripe going across the desk.  
Mr. Harrison pointed to the door, "Frank Iero, I want you to leave this class. Now."  
I frowned. "Why," I asked, "I'm only messing around! I wasn't actually gonna give the slips to the principal!"


	2. Chapter Two: Gerard's POV

**_ Gerard's POV _ **

 

**__ **

I watched silently as Mr. Harrison yelled at the boy with the tattoos and piercings, who had chugged a mixture of energy drink and coffee. That kid had balls to pretend to write up a teacher for coming to class late!  
Then again... I had seen this kid do a bunch of crazy shit and get sent to the office multiple times. He released a raccoon and a snake in the halls a few months ago, and had caused a panic amongst the entire student body and school faculty!   
I have to admit, he's actually really cool, though the only words I have ever said to him were what I had said a few minutes ago. I don't have the balls to say anything else to him... Or, as my baby brother Mikey would say, I don't have a big enough dick to do anything other than sit around silently and watch.

I stayed silent for a while longer, and I felt bad as I watched the kid get dragged out of the room by Mr. Harrison. And, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment when Mr. Harrison came back in; I got my lemons out of my bag and stabbed my pencil through one and squirted the lemon juice at him. "HE WAS ONLY MESSING AROUND!" I shouted at him.  
Mr. Harrison wiped the lemon juice from his face and stared me down. Honestly, I felt really uncomfortable; I'd never done anything like this before.  
"Mr. Way! I never expected such disrupting and immature acts from you!" he exclaimed, not looking too pleased, "I'm afraid to say this, but you have to go to the office."  
"Alright, sir." I said, standing up and picking my notebook up off the desk.  
"And take your things with you." Mr. Harrison said.  
I nodded and shakily got my bag up off the floor and started to the door, only to trip over someone's foot and crash to the floor. The whole class laughed.  
"Smooth go, Lemon Head." some asshole said from the back of the class.  
"That's enough, Justin," Mr. Harrison scolded. I slowly got back to my feet. "Gerard, are you alright?" the teacher asked me. I nodded my head quickly and ran out of the room.


End file.
